Tharja
Summary Tharja ' is a Plegian Dark Mage who is caught up in the conflict between her home country and Ylisse. However, she is indifferent to Gangrel's plans, and joins the Shepherds at Chrom's urging. It's a decision she doesn't regret, as she soon falls in love with the army's resident tactician, Robin, becoming obsessed with them regardless of their gender. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-C Name: Tharja Origin: Fire Emblem Awakening Gender: Female Age: Late teens to early 20s Classification: Dark Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Wind, and Lightning variety), Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Limited Soul Manipulation (Can drain the souls of those she damages and kills to heal herself, Can curse souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Her power increases the more she takes damage, Her chances of dodging gradually increase over time, Can lower her opponent's ability to dodge, Transmutation, Can become Invisible (Can disappear entirely or just from someone's perspective), Possible Mind Manipulation (Attempted to mind control Virion), Clairvoyance via Crystal Ball (Requires prep), Probability Manipulation (Has several charms that protect against misfortune and bad luck), Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories, but she has to be knowledgeable of them first), Biological Manipulation (Can turn people inside out, threatened to turn Henry's tongue into knots), Can channel the dead (Requires prep), Can deflect curses and can remove curses from herself, Can increase the effectiveness of curses by reading the darkness inside of someone, Can force people to tell the truth or otherwise "die in a horribly painful manner", Can give people a cold, Can curse someone's eyes to make them cry uncontrollably, Can boost the stamina and mood of a target (requires prep, was performed on accident), Can paralyze and control a target, Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: Town level (Her spells can generate sizable torrents of darkness comparable to the storms generated by Anima magic, Can fight and defeat characters powerful enough to threaten Nowi and Tiki) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry heavy magic tomes across entire battlefields with no signs of fatigue) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Town level (As a Dark Mage, she should be less durable than dedicated front-line fighters like Chrom, but is still able to withstand attacks of similar magnitude) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight entire battles with no signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters with her spells. Standard Equipment: * Elthunder: A second-tier Anima tome that allows Tharja to call down bursts of destructive lightning. * Nosferatu: A Dark Magic tome that allows Tharja to drain the life force of her foes to heal herself. Intelligence: Tharja is an adept Dark Mage who served as a powerful member of Chrom's Shepherds, who are all trained soldiers and guards to the Exalt. She is particularly skilled at doling out hexes and curses whenever she is agitated, a trait that has terrorized her friends and foes alike. However, she is obsessed with Robin and rarely thinks rationally when she's around them, stalking them for hours on end and recording their every move. Weaknesses: Tharja is obsessed with Robin and is willing to do nearly anything to be with them, Some of her magic requires tomes, needs to know the true name of her target to inflict curses, is possibly unable to curse people with higher willpower Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Anathema: Tharja is constantly cursing her foes, dulling their senses with her mere presence. * Hex: Tharja's mastery of hexes allows her to dull her opponents reflexes should they attempt to approach her, lowering their ability to dodge. * Lifetaker: Tharja drains the very souls of those she defeats, rapidly healing her wounds in the process. * Slow Burn: Tharja excels at drawn out fights, studying her opponents and allowing her to increase her accuracy and evasion rates the longer the fight lasts. * Tomebreaker: Tharja is trained specifically to counter other magic wielders, allowing her to dodge and counterattack with ease. * Vengeance: Tharja's curses allow her to fuel her magic with the pent up rage and anguish she incurs over the course of a fight, increasing their potency as she sustains injury. Gallery File:Tharja_Fight.png|Tharja in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:SMT_x_FE_Tharja.png|Tharja in Tokyo Mirage Sessions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Souei (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Souei's profile (Post-Harvest Festival Souei was used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Hyde (Under Night In-Birth) Hyde's profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Curse Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Biology Users Category:Probability Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters